


The One Where Fox Meets Wolf

by aqries



Series: The One Where [1]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqries/pseuds/aqries
Summary: Fox meets Wolf, and some romantic things happen.Story inspired from this image: https://e621.net/post/show/2104749
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Series: The One Where [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594663
Kudos: 30





	The One Where Fox Meets Wolf

“I don’t know about this, Falco. This just doesn’t seem like me”. Fox said looking in the mirror.

“Fox, just trust me on this. You said you were tired of being single, right?” Falco squawked rummaging through the huge closet in their studio apartment. “This will be perfect for you. Better than you looking like a prude.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a button-down and khakis, Falco! Men like that kind of stuff!” the vulpine said —-

“Yeah, men who are 50 and older. You’re 24, Fox. You need to get out there and find someone. For the past week you’ve been stuck in this place doing nothing but studying and nothing else! Don’t you wanna hang out with someone other than me?”

Fox recoiled at the statement, “You don’t want me to hang out with you, Falco?”

“Not what I meant,” the pheasant plopped on the couch next to Fox, averting his gaze towards him. “I mean that I can’t be the only person you hang out with, Fox. You can’t just follow me around all the time. You need get out of the apartment and actually live a little.” Falco wrapped his wing around Fox, giving him a warm hug.

“Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that? I mean, I’m 24. I might as well be wrapped up with my professors in the Cornerian Academy.”

“And that is why I, as assigned best friend, am forcing you out of your comfort zone. Ever since I met you, you’ve been nothing but prim and proper, always working hard and committing to your studies. Remember when Leon made the highest score on that exam last year?”

“Hey, that lizard cheated and he knows it. I get a 98.7 and he gets a straight 100? That’s a load of bull if you ask me”, Fox huffed.

“See? You put all of your focus on the wrong things. You’ve embedded yourself in your studies, now look where it has you”, the pheasant replied getting off the couch, “Take this night to open up, Fox. You need it”.

“Where are we going anyway?”

The pheasant continued to rummage through the closet, trying to find an outfit to wear, “Just a casual bar that Miyu took me to when we were second years. There’s a lot of nice people and it has the most perfect atmosphere. I’m surprised I haven’t taken you there yet. Oh! This is the one,” Falco said pulling out a modest casual outfit. In his wing was a small, off-white tank top with a pair of somber black pants.

“And explain why you can go in that, while I have to wear a feminized version of myself with my jumpsuit,” Fox said going back to the mirror.

“Because you don’t have any other clothes, Fox. You only have jumpsuits, and I have to work with what I got.” Falco said.

The vulpine looks at himself up and down in the mirror. He was wearing a white long sleeve paired with one of his jumpsuits, but modified. He extended the arms somehow and tied them together, and made a pretty bow, relaxing itself on Fox’s rump. Fox could only blush with embarrassment. How could he go out like this? What would people think?

“Falco, I-,” the vulpine started, ears a fine red, “I don’t know about this. I mean, I look ridiculous right now. This just isn’t me”. 

“Of course it isn’t you. I’m forcing you out of your comfort zone, remember?” Falco said nudging Fox so he could view himself in the mirror, “You need to do other things than piloting, dude. Who knows? Someone may fancy the outfit I made anyway.” Falco said adjusting his tank top.

“I guess…” Fox said, rubbing his arm with one hand. Falco rolled his eyes before sitting on the couch once more.

“It will be fun, Fox. Trust me on this.”

The vulpine grimaced as the pheasant patted his back.

“Come on, let’s go. I’ll drive.”

——

Fox and Falco arrived at the club. The duo sat at a table close to the dance floor, settling in for a little bit before committing to anything. 

“You see any guys you like, foxie?” The pheasant said with a sneaky grin. The vulpine rolled his eyes as he twiddled his thumbs.

“Falco, we just got here. And, er..no. Not really.” The fox looked around. There were a ton of handsome looking men at this bar. Tigers, wolves, cats, dogs, birds, a variety of people that looked intriguing, but not enough for Fox to be swooned. 

“Not a single one? Damn, I thought you would be head over heels for one of these guys.”

“You know that’s not how it works, Falco. I can’t just look at a man and wanna have sex with him right then and there.”

“Really, that’s how I find guys. Granted I don’t get any emotional attachments, I do get turned on,” the pheasant said.

“You’re a slut, you know that?” The vulpine said crossing his arms.

“I’m your slut, foxie.” Falco said chuckling. Fox let a silent chortle escape from his muzzle. The two continued to laugh until a figure bumped into the pheasant, much to his annoyance.

“Hey, watch it!” The pheasant angrily squawked towards the person that bumped into him.

“Oh, my apologies. I didn’t mean to bump into you.” The figure responded. When Falco got a look at him, he physically swooned. A panther, stacked at a confident 6’0’’ and piercing amber eyes that seemed almost hypnotic to the pheasant. Falco’s words couldn’t come out any more disjointed.

“N-No problem…” 

The vulpine chuckled at this, trying to get the pheasant’s attention. With no prevail, he decided he didn’t want to see how this played out and walked to the bar, leaving his friend to the potential love interest. As he approached the counter, he saw there were seldom people actually drinking, but talking. A silent chatter boomed through Fox’s ears before he began to sit down. There was a crane dressed in a stereotypical bartender uniform manning the drinks. 

Fox sat at a bar, watching his friend be swept under his feet by the panther. Didn’t take long before the two disappeared to do something that Fox wouldn’t have even dreamed of doing. With a sigh, he eyed the bartender.

“Can I get a cranberry juice, please?”

The bartender gave a curious grin before nodding. A few moments passed, and the bartender had prepared a cranberry cocktail, much to Fox’s delight. 

“Thank you,” Fox said with a sincere grin.

The bartender quietly nodded back before tending to other customers. Fox took a sip of his cranberry juice, his favorite drink. Safer than drinking alcohol and a lot tastier for that matter. The vulpine gave a satisfied sigh, just audible enough for the person next to him to hear. A wolf glared over at him while sipping his whiskey.

The lupine was clad in a black tank top and black sweatpants. Fox could smell his scent; it was sweet with a small hint of musk. It was oddly appealing to him. The wolf turned and looked down at his drink, with Fox still looking in his face.

“Cranberry juice, huh?” the wolf said in a low voice.

Fox grabbed his cup and sipped from it, chuckling. “Yeah, just me and my favorite drink”.

“Wouldn’t you want something a little stronger than that? I can get you something you might like-” the wolf was interrupted by Fox, who shook his head.

“No no. Thanks for the gesture, but…I don’t drink,” Fox said looking down at his cranberry juice. The Wolf couldn’t help but grin and the statement.

“That is so cute,” the lupine replied with a grin. Fox was trying to find the words to say.

“And who are you exactly?” The vulpine said, sipping his cranberry juice once more.

The lupine chuckled as he gulped down the rest of his whiskey, “Wolf. Wolf O’Donnell. Mind telling me your name, sweet cheeks?”

Fox’s ears burned a slight red. His voice was so deep, it rumbled through his chest, “Fox. My name is Fox McCloud,” Fox said staring at the counter.

“Fox, huh. What a cute name for such a cute individual,” Wolf said scooting closer to the vulpine. Fox’s eyes widened at how close he had gotten. Didn’t this wolf know anything about boundaries?

“So, Fox. What do you say we get out of here? I know you want me, and I know I want you,” the lupine wrapped his claw around Fox’s waist, with a silent moan coming from the vulpine’s muzzle.

“I…I don’t condone this behavior right now. You’re a nice guy, Wolf, but I…er, well…” Fox sputtered trying to find the words to say. His eyes frantically looked around for an answer. His ears practically glowed with how red they were. Wolf noticed this and laughed, letting him go.

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous,” the lupine said as he ordered another glass of whiskey. Fox sat there dumbfounded. He hasn’t felt like this ever. That wolf’s touch made everything feel right, and he’s toying with it? His tail bristled with fear and annoyance. His heart was about to beat from his chest. He wanted that feeling again, but at what cost? Did Falco mean it? Do I really need someone? Why is this happening to me now? Questions ran through his mind as he watched the lupine gulp down his whiskey. Hesitant, he bit his lip before standing in front of the wolf, averting his gaze. 

“Let’s do it,” Fox said semi-arrogantly.

The lupine turned to look at the vulpine with a shit-eating grin. “Do what, exactly?”

“You know what I mean, Wolf…come on before I change my mind,” Fox said placing his pay on the counter. 

With a satisfied grin, the lupine paid for his drink and walked with Fox. Fox looked away from the lupine, questions running through his mind at a mile a minute. Wolf pulled the vulpine closer to him as they walked out the club, and Fox couldn’t pull away. Not because Wolf wasn’t letting him, but because…he didn’t want to? The warmth of his body radiating on him made him feel safe, and his scent only made the vulpine want him more. Fox felt flustered as they exited the bar and into a dimly lit alleyway. 

“This is the perfect spot,” the lupine said.

“I’m trying to find the romance in this…” Fox said earning a chuckle from Wolf.

“You really are something, Fox,” the lupine continued to walk down until they were under a light post hanging from the wall. Wolf grinned towards Fox, yet Fox looked away once more. “You having second thoughts?” Wolf said backing against the wall.

“Er, no! I…uh, just need to get used to it is all,” Fox said getting a tad bit closer.

The lupine grinned, “Well, I can help you with that,”. In one swift motion, Wolf pulled Fox towards his chest. The vulpine gasped, forced to hold him to keep his balance. His face was red at this point. He wanted to pull away, but he was caught in the lupine’s clutches once more. His body rejected everything he wanted to do. The lupine’s breath tickled Fox’s ears, making him shudder. He couldn’t do anything but lean in, pushing Wolf against the wall.

“Getting used to it yet?” The lupine grinned once more. Fox sputtered utter nonsense as he was held in the lupine’s embrace. It took everything in him to just push himself off of the lupine after regaining his balance.

“A little sudden for all of this, isn’t it?” the vulpine said ears blushing.

“I’d like to think this is the right pace, foxie. And from what I can see-,” the lupine leaned towards Fox’s muzzle with a confident grin, placing his arms back around the vulpine’s waist.

“You seem to be enjoying this as much as I am”.

The vulpine couldn’t believe what he was doing right now. In a back alleyway, nearly embracing a wolf he’s never met a day in his life. Why was he enjoying this? Was Falco right after all? A myriad of questions entered his mind as his heart raced, beating against his chest. Everything about this just felt correct, he nearly succumbed to Wolf’s embrace and averted his gaze, ears burning a bright red.

The lupine’s large paws were wrapped against the vulpine’s lithe figure, grinning. He couldn’t help but admire the vulpine’s outfit. A white tee paired with those light blue pants that modestly hugged the fox’s hips. In the dimly lit alleyway, his emerald eyes shimmered far brighter than when he first spotted them at the bar. He was almost entranced by them as they averted from his muzzle. He was interrupted when Fox began to speak, albeit nervously.

“W-we’re taking this slow, okay? I’m not sure how I feel about you yet”, the vulpine said. The lupine gave a devious grin, making Fox blush even more.

“Oh really? Well that’s a shame,” the lupine lowered his hands onto Fox’s rear, squeezing it gently. “You already feel pretty fine to me”, the lupine said hungrily. A flustered yip escaped from the fox’s muzzle.

“Hey! I said slow! We’re taking it slow! Hands off!” The vulpine exclaimed. Wolf only gave a soft chuckle to Fox’s prude attitude before leaning in closer to his muzzle.

“Come here, little fox.”

Fox’s eyes eyes widened as the lupine kissed him, closing his eyes.

Fox’s brain was fried. “Damn it, why is it his touch that feels so good? No one has ever made me feel this way, why is this happening with him? Why am I feeling these emotions? Why can’t I say no?” Fox thought to himself. The lupine’s embrace felt magical. In the dark alleyway, it truly felt like it was just them. Fox couldn’t help but notice that everything became…pink? A warm, amorous pink flooded the fox’s vision until it centered around the wolf right in front of him, kissing him. The pink made his heart flutter, time felt like it was slowing down. Was he going crazy? Damn it, who knows? 

“Maybe Falco was right…” the vulpine thought to himself.

“Maybe this is what I needed after all.”

Fox felt everything in him rising up as the lupine kissed him. He wanted to stop fighting it, he wanted to just let go and feel the embrace. 

Time stopped immediately before the two. Fox was confused, he didn’t know what he wanted anymore. 

Right now, at this moment, Fox just wanted to be happy.

At that moment, the vulpine lowered his inhibitions, and fell into the kiss. Fox pushed himself onto Wolf, placing his hands on his shoulders. Nothing was there but them. Everything that happened before was an afterthought. All that was on their minds were each other, and their embrace.

“Mmn,” Fox cooed as the two space animals held their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Criticism is appreciated. I'd like to continue doing stories like these so point anything out if things don't make sense.


End file.
